mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
New Flyer Xcelsiors (mtamaster edition)
New Flyer Xcelsiors are new buses ordered for NYCT and MTA Bus. Numbers are: *673-810 *1000-1109 *4710-4799 *4810-4899 *5364-5438 *6000-6207 *7090-7482 Models 2011-2012 4810-4899 are 2011-2012 XD40 buses. These buses are part of the 40-foot Bus Test and Evaluation Program. Two pilot buses were to be delivered in July 2011, but the first one did not arrive until September 2011. Further deliveries occurred between the following month and February 2012. The buses feature the MTA's blue stripe livery, but return to having the blue stripe on the front as well. These buses have seating for 35 passengers or 29 passengers plus two wheelchairs. The seats are grey with medium blue plastic inserts, the new MTA standard, and paneling is light grey or deep blue. All but three buses were delivered by the end of February 2012. Of the remaining three buses that were delivered around August 2012, bus 4899 was delivered with a Navistar MaxxForce 9 engine, but was later repowered with a Cummins ISL9 engine. These buses, save for units 4836 and 4865 were tuned with the Load-Based Shifting Schedule (LBSS), which detunes the engine and transmission with shorter shifts for optimal fuel savings. 2012-2013 4710-4799 are 2012-2013 XD60 buses. These units are part of the 60-foot Bus Test and Evaluation Program for the MTA. All buses in the series are operated by New York City Transit. These were the first XD60 buses ever ordered. 2014-2015 7090-7482 are 2014-2015 XD40 buses. Buses 7090-7365 were part of an original contract for a base order of 690 buses, shared with NovaBus for 414 LFS buses, that was awarded for New York City Transit in December 2013 and included an available option order of 700 buses. On December 29, 2014, the New York City Transit's Department of Buses has been seeking an approval to amend this contract by increasing the base order to 762 buses and decreasing the option order to 628 buses, along with decreasing a non-awarded contract's base order of 256 articulated buses to 231 and increasing the option order of 275 articulated buses to 300. This is done in order to allocate $42 million from the non-awarded contract's base order to the amended base order of this contract for an additional 72 40-foot buses and completely retire an aging fleet of 1998-1999 Orion V buses due to their excessive structural corrosion condition. The amended contract was approved in the MTA Board Meeting on January 22, 2015. On March 25, 2015, the MTA had another board meeting to finalize the ratification of a procurement in replacing the 72 Orion V buses by awarding New Flyer to build 72 XD40 buses, eventually assigned with the Fleet Numbers 7366-7437. The delivery of these buses began on July 2015 and was completed on November 2015. Buses 7438-7482 are part of an $80 million contract for MTA Bus Company, alongside the 75 XD60 buses numbered 5364-5438. The delivery of these buses has started on June 2015 and was completed on August 2015. 2015-2016 5364-5438 are 2015-2016 XD60 buses. These buses are part of an $80 million contract for MTA Bus Company, alongside the 45 XD40 buses numbered 7438-7482. On March 8, 2016, New York State Governor Andrew Cuomo and then-MTA Chairman and Chief Executive Officer Thomas Prendergast unveiled a new scheme in blue and gold colors that would be fully-wrapped on some current and all future New York City Transit and MTA Bus Company buses, which will include USB charging ports and onboard Wi-Fi. These buses are the first units to be wrapped in the new scheme. 5364-5411 were originally with the original scheme before being upgraded with the new scheme and features. 2016-2017 (XD60) 6000-6139 are 2016-2017 XD60 buses. On November 18, 2015, the MTA board almost unanimously approved the competitive contract of 231 diesel-powered articulated buses totalling US$184.9 million for MTA New York City Transit, which was split between New Flyer for US$109.9 million to build these 139 buses and Nova Bus to build 92 LFS Artic buses 5439-5530. An option was added to in August 2017, totaling 248 buses; numbers are 6140-6247. The delivery of these buses began on March 2017 and is expected to be completed by 2018. Like the 2015-2016 model New Flyer XD60 buses and the 2016-2017 model New Flyer XN40 buses, these buses feature refreshed exterior liveries in blue and gold colors, onboard Wi-Fi, and USB charging ports. 2016-2017 (XN40) 673-810 are 2016-2017 XN40 buses. These buses were ordered from a US$78.1 million competitive contract for MTA New York City Transit that will replace the 125 2002-2003 model Orion VII CNG buses, whose certified CNG tanks are reaching their 15-year mark. The delivery of these buses began on March 2017 and is expected to be completed by September 2017. Like the 2015-2016 model New Flyer XD60 buses, these buses feature refreshed exterior liveries in blue and gold colors, onboard Wi-Fi, and USB charging ports.